Callen family Christmas
by carson34
Summary: Sequel to "Callen's secret". New sequel will be posted in TBA. Merry Christmas everyone!


Author Note: I can't believe that today is Christmas Eve and that means that it's time for the final Christmas special. I decided to do this storyline as a sequel to "Callen's sercet" that many of you enjoyed. I am working on doing a sequel but that won't come out until I am finished with with 2014 storylines. I am going to age this storyline a little bit.

Character Summary:

Callen: Still works for NCIS:LA, married to Marissa, father Lucas, Hayden and Steven.

Marissa: married to Callen and mother to three kids. She got a little surprise to share with the family.

Lucas: the oldest child of Marissa and her ex-husband. He was finally adopted by Callen. He is about to start school. He just turned 5 in October.

Hayden: the only daughter of Callen and Marissa. She wishes that she could have a sister. She is about to turn four right after Christmas.

Steven: youngest son of Callen and Marissa. He just turned 2 in September.

Callen's POV

I can't believe that it's just a few weeks before Christmas and I am so behind on getting the Christmas shopping. I knew that Marissa was going to the doctor's appiotment. I hope that everything is okay since she has not been feeling good. I pulled out my phone and text her.

_Babe, make sure that you let me know what is going on. I will have my phone on me all day. I love you._

I hit sent and put my phone back in my pocket. I headed the store and felt the phone viberate and so I pulled out my phone out and look at the text.

_You know that I would tell you what is going on. Just relax and finished up your Christmas shopping since I had mine last week._

I responded back to her.

_That's because I had crazy work schedule the past few days and you got to finished all of yours on black Friday. I still dont know how you managed to do it._

I somehow managed to finished all of my Christmas shopping inculding the team. We are planning to do a Christmas exchanged with all of our friends and family. We were planning to do it before we went on break.

Marissa's POV

I just walked into the doctor's office when I heard my phone go off and knew that it was my husband texting me. Lucas and Hayden were at preschool right now right their babysitter was watching James for me. I was so thankful that she could come and watch him for me. We had a short chat on text message. I waited for the doctor's nurse to call me back.

"So what is going on?" the nurse asked me.

"I haven't been feeling good for the last few weeks and at first I thought that I was just sick but now it keeps coming every single day. I thought that I could be pregnant with my fourth child. I need wanted to see that we could run a pregnancy test to make sure." I revealed to her.

"Sure we can find out if you are pregnant or not." She revealed to me as we started to run the test. We get the results of the pregnancy test. I decided to wait to tell him that I am pregnant.

"The only thing that we have left is to figure out how far along you are with this baby." the doctor revealed to me.

I still can't believe that I am pregnant with our fourth child. It's going to be a big change for our family to adjust to having four children. "Alright it looks like you are about 10 weeks pregnant with this baby. This means that you are due sometime in July 2015."

"That is great. I am pretty sure that my family is going to be excited about this new baby. Thank you so much for seeing me on such short notice." I revealed to my doctor as she helped me up.

"No problem. I will give you a moment before we set up your next visit." She revealed to me. I pretty much decided that I am going to wait for a few more weeks before telling anyone that we are going to have another baby. I got out of the doctor's office and headed to my car. I pulled out my phone and text Callen.

"Hey I just got out and everything is good. It is just a small cold."

"Are you sure about that?" He responded back to me.

"Yeah I am sure." I really hate lying to him but I want to reveal it on Christmas that we are expecting. I decided to go to the store and buy a new baby stocking for Christmas that I was going to wrap and give it to Callen and the kids.

One week before Christmas

Callen's POV

The kids had finally managed to get on winter break and I still can't believe that I have to work. We managed to get a case right before we were supposed to leave for our break. The kids wanted me to stay home today but we were also to exchanged the Christmas presents. I walked into the room where the rest of the team was at.

"Hey guys, I come bearing Christmas gifts." I said as I put the gifts down on the table.

"Yay." Deeks responded to me as he watched me put them down.

"You know that you are worse than my kids." I revealed to him as Sam agrees with me.

"No I am not." Deeks argued against us as Kensi and Nell started to laugh. We were almost done with the case and so we wanted to finished it up so we could go home to our family. I heard as Sam's cell phone started to ring and I figured that it was Michelle and which I was right since she invited us to go ice skating. I called Marissa to let her know to get the kids ready to go since I am going to come and get them. The kid had a blast at ice skating. I did notice that Marissa was not skating.

"Babe, why don't you come and skate with me?" I asked her.

"No I am good without skating. I am just going to sit here and hang out with Michelle and Sam." She reveals to me as she gives me a small kiss.

Christmas Eve

Marissa's POV

I watched as Callen was getting all of the presents wrapped. I really did not feel good so I decided to let him know tonight so that way I am not keeping this secret any longer.

"Honey, you know how I went to the doctor's the other day?" I asked him.

"yeah and you told me that you were fine." He told me in response.

"I am fine. We are just bringing in a new life in to our family." I responded to him. "I am pregnant with our fourth child."

"Wow." He said as he gave me a small kiss as we started to make love.

Christmas morning

Callen's POV

I still can't believe that Marissa is pregnant with our fourth child. We figured out that we were going to wait to tell the kids that we are expecting until after the New Year. We were excited since we kinda hoped that this baby was going to be a girl so that way we can give Hayden a little sister.

"So when are we due?" I asked her.

"in July." She responded to me with a small kiss. We got out of bed and made breakfast for the kids. The kids came downstairs after they were finished making the breakfast.

"Good morning guys." I greeted the kids.

"Good morning daddy." The said back to me.

We all sat down to eat breakfast and just take our time with our Christmas morning. We love being with the kids and seeing their faces on everything that Santa had brought them this year.

Author Note: I bet that you are wondering when they are going to tell the kids about the new baby and let me tell you that it will be really soon. I hope that you have a great Christmas and make sure that you leave a review. Let me know what your favorite present that you got for Christmas. I can't believe the new year starts in a little over a week and also my birthday. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Also are you surprised that I made to 1,500 words. I am thinking about doing a New Year storyline that will come out either Monday or Wednesday since my birthday is on Tuesday. I will have a new storyline coming on January 8, 2015 for this storyline. The new baby will be born in that storyline. What do you have plan for Christmas? We have so many Christmas party to go and they start really soon. I will see you next week for the next update.


End file.
